Una pequeña historia acerca de ratones
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Laura regresa de visitar a sus abuelos y sin querer, vivira una aventura más, esta vez sin su fiel mascota y confidente.


Hamtaro.

Una pequeña historia acerca de ratones...

Laura se encontraba esperando el tren que la llevaría a casa, acababa de llegar de casa de su abuela y ahora debía abordar otro tren, pero estaba tan cansada de viajar en diferentes trenes, que lo más probable es que perdiera este último.

- Me divertí en casa de la abuela, ojalá hubiera podido traer a Hamtaro, pero no hubiera sido buena idea separarlo de Colitas por ahora, espero que María no haya tenido problemas con los dos...

Laura dio un ligero bostezo.

- Estoy tan cansada que me podría dormir aquí mismo...

Laura cerró los ojos, pero luego agito la cabeza para evitar dormirse.

- No puedo hacerlo, si lo hago perderé el tren y ya no tengo más dinero para otro boleto, ya sé...

Laura sacó su libreta, la que usa como diario y comenzó escribir, pero ni aun así, con cada palabra que escribía, sentía cada vez más y más sueño.

- No debo dormir... no debo dormir... no debo dormir...

Decía Laura sin éxito, hasta que simplemente se quedo dormida y su libreta se calló al suelo, un chico cerca de ella la tomo.

- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer Traviesa?

El chico levanto una jaula que tenía en la mano, en ella había un Hámster chino, es decir un Hámster de la mitad de tamaño que uno normal, de color marrón pardo con una línea blanca a modo de cinturón; la pequeña Hámster solo lo miró y luego comenzó a correr por toda la jaula como si quisiera salirse.

- ¿Por qué te pregunte?

- Porque Alexander no solo va y se lo deja, que puede perder, ni que la chica le fuera a morder, porque nunca me escucha...

Pensó la pequeña Hámster.

- Bueno, vamos a devolverlo.

Alexander se acerco a la niña dormida y le extendió la libreta.

- ¿Qué se supone esta haciendo?, si esta dormida no va a tomar la libreta y darle las gracias...

Pensó molesta la Hámster.

- Disculpa, disculpa, se te calló...

Laura por fin despertó, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba tomo la libreta muy apenada y se disculpo.

- Fue mi culpa, gracias...

- No deberías dormirte aquí...

- Lo siento, estaba muy cansada, he estado viajando todo en día en diferentes trenes y aun me falta abordar uno más... que lindo Hámster...

Dijo Laura al ver a la mascota de Alexander.

- Gracias, pero no es mío, es de mi hermana, se llama Traviesa...

- ¿Traviesa?

- Sí, lleva ese nombre por todas las travesuras por la que es famosa, si la vieras cuando mi hermana la saca de su jaula...

- Lo imagino, yo también tengo un Hámster, se llama Hamtaro y también es algo inquieto, en una ocasión se escapo de su jaula y comenzó a morder las cortinas de mi habitación, también sabe morder todos los papeles que encuentra y ni que decir de cuando encuentra alguno de mis listones para el cabello...

- Valla, por lo que oigo debes querer bastante a los Hámster...

- No lo dudes, pero dime algo, si es el Hámster de tu hermana, ¿por qué lo cargas tú?

- Eso se debe a que la lleve a visitar a su hermana.

- Bromeas.

- Es verdad, nos mudamos hace dos semanas y en nuestro antiguo edificio, vivía una amiga de mi hermana que también tenía Hámster y una de ellas era su hermana.

- Ya entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no viajo tu hermana contigo?

- Es que ella se tenía que quedar en casa cuidando de mi Hámster.

- ¿También tienes un Hámster?

- Sí, se llama Bonita y es una Hámster de raza Dorada.

- También te gustan los Hámster, podrías entrar muy bien en nuestro club.

- ¿Club?

- Sí, como varias de mis amigas también tienen Hámster, pensamos en hacer un club, no es muy grande o muy importante, pero nos reunimos a hablar de nuestros Hámster.

- Sería interesante, te podría hacer una pregunta.

- ¿Una pregunta?

- Ya empezó, aquí viene la historia...

La pequeña Hámster se metió en su casita para dormir.

- Sí, como nuestros trenes van a tardar algo y veo que aun tienes algo de sueño.

- Sí, dime...

- Si gustas te puedo contar una historia acerca de los Hámster mientras esperas.

- ¿Una historia?

- Sí, te gustan tanto los Hámster que pensé que, quizás nos podíamos hacer compañía.

- Es buena idea, soy Laura.

- Me llamo Alexander, tienes un lindo nombre.

- Gracias el tuyo también es lindo.

- Bien, creo que es hora de empezar con la historia.

- Que tengo que hacer.

- Solo escucha e imagina, el resto lo haré yo.

- Tienes suerte, soy muy buena en esas dos materias.

- Todo sucedió en un pueblo como cualquier otro, algo alejado del progreso, era un pueblo algo antiguo, pero muy bello, en este pueblo lleno de gente muy amable, vivía un hombre mayor solo, en una casa ubicada en una colina, muchos le temían y en parte se debía a su reputación, la que se había ganado por estar tan solo, casi nunca salía de su casa y este día, sería uno de esos raros días, este hombre salió rumbo a la estación del tren, a ver un encargo que había pedido hace mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que llegó a pensar que nunca llegaría, al llegar se encontró en la oficina de entregas, el empleado lo esperaba con su encargo, en el mostrador había una pequeña jaula con dos ratones, sin embargo, esos no eran ratones cualquiera...

- ¡Eran Hámster!, cierto.

- Exacto, este hombre solitario había estado esperando a estas lindas mascotas durante mucho tiempo, desde el día en que su única compañía, su hijo, había muerto victima de una severa fiebre, este hombre había perdido casi todas las esperanzas, hasta que vio a esas dos cositas peludas en la jaula esperando por él, amablemente se acerco al empleado y le dio el dinero que debía por el encargo, pero este empleado no le dio la jaula...

- ¿Por qué?

- Laura.

- Perdón, no quise interrumpir.

- El empleado le mostró la factura al solitario hombre, debido al tiempo que había pasado, el precio del encargo había subido diez centavos y este pobre hombre no tenía más dinero...

- Solo por diez centavos.

- Laura.

- Discúlpame, pero no es justo, quizás reunió todo ese dinero durante años y por diez centavos, además el no tenía la culpa de que el encargo no llegará a tiempo.

- Ya lo sé, pero es una historia y sino me dejas terminarla, ni tu ni yo vamos a poder abordar el tren a tiempo.

- Esta bien.

- El hombre se retiro triste diciendo una sola cosa, lamentaran esos diez centavos...

- Lamentaran esos diez centavos, por...

Pero Laura no pudo terminar la frase ya que se fijo en la mirada de su acompañante.

- Disculpa, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo prometo.

- Aquel hombre fue a su casa y no volvió a salir, mientras en la estación del tren, la jaula con los dos pequeños ratones fue puesta en un bodega y fue olvidada durante algún tiempo, hasta el día en que tuvieron que abrir la bodega y descubrieron que parte de los productos que se almacenaron ahí estaban inservibles, los dos pequeños ratoncitos se habían escapado, quien sabe como y habían estado degustando toda la comida que se encontraba almacenada, las perdidas fueron costosas, pero no se decidieron a regresar los ratones a su dueño, los pudieron en otra jaula en una oficina donde estarían vigilados constantemente, pero la historia no acabo ahí, los ratones ya no escaparon y todo pareció normal.

Hasta el día en que ya no habían dos ratones, la jaula estaba repleta con la pequeñas crías que esta pareja había tenido, si dos ratones hicieron tantos daños en su momento, ahora que ya no eran dos sino treinta y dos, los daños serían exorbitantes si llegaban a escapar, encerraron a los ratones en una jaula más grande y ni aun así decidieron devolverlos a su dueño original.

Al mes siguiente la historia se repitió, estos treinta y dos ratones tuvieron a su vez, ya no treinta y dos crías, simplemente siete crías cada pareja, de dieciséis ratones llegaron ciento doce, pero aun así no decidieron dárselos a aquel viejo solitario.

Paso el tiempo y ya no habían jaulas, cada jaula que habían usado para contener a aquellos ratones, había llegado a su límite en la época de celo, llegaron a ser tantos, que tuvieron todo un embarque lleno de ratones, fue cuando comenzaron a preocuparse, si esto seguía así, sería una catástrofe, llamaron de inmediato al hombre solitario y le perdonaron los diez centavos, es más, no tendría que pagar nada, sin embargo este hombre solitario no acepto, tampoco acepto que le dieran dinero, simplemente se regreso a su casa como la primera vez y no volvió a salir más.

La situación con los ratones se volvió tan preocupante que decidieron embarcarlos y enviarlos a algún sitio desconocido en un tren, pero cuando decidieron esto, habían tantos ratones que tuvieron que usar todos los vagones, los ratones se fueron ovacionados por todos los empleados, pasaron los años y todo el mundo se olvido de aquello, sin embargo, un día como cualquier otro, salió el extraño y solitario hombre a hacer un encargo a las oficinas del tren y la historia volvió a repetirse que te pareció...

Laura solo pudo aplaudir.

- No hagas eso, me apenas.

- Es que lo mereces, fue una buena historia, pero me intrigo el lugar a donde enviaron a todos los Hámster.

- Ah, esa es la mejor parte, fueron enviados a un pueblo lejano, quizás ya hayas oído de este pueblo, se llama Hamelin.

- ¿La del flautista?

- El mismo.

- Valla, si Karla escuchara esta historia quedaría fascinada.

- ¿Karla?

- Es una amiga.

El sonido de los trenes llegando interrumpió el ambiente.

- Es una lastima no poder hablar más, me hubiera encantado, pero mi tren acaba de llegar.

- El mío también, fue un gusto hablar contigo Alexander y con Traviesa.

La pequeña Hámster salió de su casita al escuchar su nombre.

- Adiós.

- Ojalá nos volvamos a ver algún día.

I ambos abordaron un tren distinto, rumbo a casa.

Fin. 


End file.
